Electropath
Electropath Also known as Lightning Benders or Electropaths, these rare masters of the element of electricity have a natural ability to pull lightning from the stormy depths of their souls and to harness all other sources of shocking power. Those who discover the power of lighting are changed dramatically by the raw power that they direct, if only for a moment. In the medieval fantasy world of D&D, electricity is an almost wholly destructive element, but in more modernized settings they can play much more supporting roles. Making an Electropath Electropaths are extremely dangerous technicians able to affect nearly the whole battlefield from any one position and slay a foe in mere seconds by unleashing nature's might. From a safe position, Electropaths can form together massive bolts of lighting to strike down foes at a distance or create a shield of flowing energy to protect from oncoming foes. An Electropaths's greatest downfall, though, is that without its techniques, it has low saves. Abilities: Constitution is the most important thing an Electropath could have. They must be able to constitute the immense power that they are weilding, and must also have high Dexterity to react quickly to keep more destructive techniques from causing too much backlash damage. Dexterity also helps with the Electropath's low AC. Races: Any race may possibly become an Electropath, but they are much more common in stormy or otherwise electrically influenced places. Alignment: Electropaths lean more toward the chaotic nature of lightning, but they may be any alignment on the Good-Evil scale. Starting Gold: 2d10×10 gp, around 110 gp Starting Age: Simple Class Features All of the following are class features of the Electropath. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Electropaths are proficient with the dagger, warhammer, and quarterstaff, but with no type of armor or shield, as they interfere with an Electropath's movements for using techniques. : An Electropath's ability to use his techniques is limited by the technique points he has available. His base daily allotment of technique points is given on Table: The Electropath. In addition, he receives bonus technique points per day if he has a high wisdom score (see Table: Ability Modifiers and Bonus Technique Points ). His race may also provide bonus technique points per day, as may certain feats and items. : Electropaths spend time unlocking their inner secrets to better control electricity. As such, Electropaths choose their techniques from the list below and gain new techniques to use each level. Save DC's are based on Wisdom. See Table: The Electropath for the highest level technique that can be used by an Electropath as well as the number of technique points available at the start of each day. Electropaths choose their techniques from the following list: -1st: Static Matrix, Shock Pulse -2nd: Arc, Paralyzing Touch, Shock Guard -3rd: -4th: -5th: Arc of Lightning -6th: -7th: -8th: -9th: : This column shows the highest level technique an Electropath may use at each level. To learn or use a technique, an Electropath must have a wisdom score of at least 10 + the technique's level. (Su): An Electropath has the ability to focus the energy in an area. This is normally used to create attuned energy, but can be used as an attack if the focus point is a person or such. This causes 1d8 electric damage (1d10 if the person is wearing or wealding metal). (Su): When an Electropath attempts to use a technique, he should ensure the proper amount of attuned Energy is within the range of the technique. It is assumed when a technique ends, all the attuned Energy returns to the Electropath’s Static Field. An Electropath's Static Field is where attuned energy is stored when it is made. The Static Field is in a 10 foot bubble around the Electropath. : Some technicians perform hard study and have such an affinity for what they manipulate through their techniques that they gain some abilities. The Electropath is one such technician. Every 3 levels, the character chooses one of the following abilities that can be used as described in their text: : (Su): Due to their low natural defenses, Electropaths have learned to give some of their attuned energy a limited sentience with the sole goal of protecting the Electropath. The Electropath permanently loses control of 1 point of attuned energy, meaning it can no longer be used for techniques (but still counts against the amount of attuned energy the Electropath may have in its field), but in return, the Electropath gains a permanent +2 to touch and normal AC and +1 to Reflex saves. Also, anything grappling with the Electropath will take 1 point of electric damage per round of grapple. This Energy is no longer magical, but instead could be considered almost a creature. This new Energy will remain invisible until something attempts to harm the Electropath, in which case it glows and moves in the way of the incoming attack, blocking it. :*This may be taken multiple times, each additional time using another point of attuned energy and giving another +2 to touch and normal AC and +1 to Reflex save and a +1 to the grapple damage. (Su): (Ex): (Su): : <-class feature game rule information-> Epic Electropath <-existing class feature->: <-how this class feature increases or accumulates at epic levels-> <-another existing class feature->: <-how this class feature increases or accumulates at epic levels-> <-Lather, rinse...-> <-... repeat.-> : The epic <-class name-> gains a bonus feat (selected from the list of epic <-class name-> bonus feats) every <-number of feats per level-> levels after 20th. Epic Electropath Bonus Feat List: <-list of bonus epic feats->. Human, Electropath Starting Package Weapons: Quarterstaff Skill Selection: Pick a number of skills equal to 4 + Int modifier. Feat: <-1st-level feat selection->. Bonus Feats: <-1st-level feat bonus feats due to class or sample race. remove this section if this sample doesn't get any bonus feats at 1st level. ->. Gear: <-Starting armor and other equipment outside of weapons.->. Gold: <-Starting gold using this package.->. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Base Class